dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rianne The Twili
Rianne (Ri-æn), Is a relatively young oni (young for oni standards) adventurer. A former guard of the other worldy hell realm who escaped said realm the moment she saw an opportunity. She travels the universe looking for entertainment and wants to learn as much as she can of the living world before her inevitable forced return to the netherrealm of hell. Appearance. Rianne's appearance is very similar to that of a human girl with a slight tan complexion., she has dark blue (almost black hair) and two cardinal red horns. Her eyes are blood red and when looking at them directly clearly don't seem human, as her pupils are hexagonal in shape and a black line runs through it over the length of the eyeball, this is pretty hard to see from afar however. Rianne's fingernails are pointy and can she can extend them outward to form claws. For clothing Rianne wears a black gusoku cuirass (half plate chestpeice) that has infernal writings on it as well as the mark of the oni clan on it's left chest. Underneath this cuirass Rianne wears nothing but has her breast covered with supportive tape in order not to sustain armor injuries to them. As decoration Rianne bound a bright peice of cloth around the armor peice just below her breast. She has black arm sleeves that leave her shoulders exposed. But these sleeves are covered with loose pieces of dark blue lamellar sown with cardinal red silk and this continuous into lamellar vanbraces around her wrists, These vanbraces are shaped like the fanged face of an oni and is actually considered a symbol of high status in hell. Rianne wears a baggy pair of peach colored pants that have black infernal writings on them as well. Her pants are held up by a Cardinal red cloth that is bound in such a way it has a long end dangling in front of her (but not so long that it might hinder walking). As for shoes she wears armored simple red and black toe sandals and has dark blue lamellar amour (with cardinal red silk wiring again) on her knees and shins. Personality. Rianne is extremely curious and lightheaded and on first glance appears naive. This because Rianne is new to the world of the living and it's customs, despite this she wants to learn as much and enjoy herself to the fullest. She is very joyous, cheerful and friendly to people, however should someone piss her off or anger her she'll show her demon side and has no mercy when it comes to fighting. One reason for Rianne's merciless fighting style comes from the simple fact that there is no permament death in hell so the concept of it eludes her completely. History. Rianne of the Twili family was born in hell as an oni of the guardsmen caste. This meant that from birth out on she was intended to grow as one of the guardians of hell, serve the emperor of hell and at all cost prevent escapes from hell. While early on in her life Rianne showed an Immense drive towards adventure and betterment, anything that was new fascinated her endlessly and she wouldn't stop investigating it until she fully understood it. This would've made her a perfect trainee as an oni guard if it wasn't for the fact that she didn't like staying in the same place all the time. If she wasn't training for her duty with her mentor, her mentor was chasing after her as she had ran of to a different corner in hell. Until they gave up and allowed her to travel hell by herself, noting that she'd learn valuable life lessons on her own and would come back in the end. Rianne traveled through the realm of hell and on her way had many different adventures (I'll write them out eventually). And by the time she was a full grown Oni she had already gained a name for herself as a funloving but dangerous one, who had gained a love for fighting, tasting and discovery. A simple rumor of a treasure, an unfound scroll, a strong opponent or even an never tasted before meal of phantom ramen was enough to send Rianne off on an epic quest. She somewhat reluctantly accepted her duty as guard of hell, mainly because she realized she couldn't outrun her destiny and at the same time because it would allow her to fight strong evil that tried to escape hell. For years without end Rianne loyal served the emperor of hell traveling from one end of hell to the other as fast as she could to beat down villains and kept vigilant guard as a stalwart barrier. She fought off many villains of old and new but still kept an eye and ear open for more adventures at the same time. By the time Rianne had served for a good 70 years (relatively young for an oni, compare it to late adult teens) she had seen almost all major places of hell and started to get bored with her regular duty, until an chance encounter happened that would change her life completely. When on patrol through the northern most part of the hellscape she found a strange glowing circle on the ground and when she touched it in order to investigated it, she heard the voice of an old woman call to her "O great demon of hell would you come to my aid?" When Rianne of reflex answered with an "YES I WILL!" she saw a bright flash of light and suddenly found herself in place she had never seen before. A place she had only heard off from the non-oni inhabitants of hell, the world of the living. She had unknowingly been summoned by a demon summing ritual. Rianne who was still completely overwhelmed and confused by what exactly had happened was asked by her summoner to fight for her in order to drive off an invader of the summoners home. Seeing an old woman ask her for help and still overwhelmed Rianne agreed and she won the fight easily, her oni powers, kanabo and years of experience fighting of villains proved to much for the martial artist she was pitted against. The old woman thanked Rianne and with her duty fulfilled sent her back to hell just as quickly as she was summoned. Rianne arrived back in hell dazed and surprised beyond believe, she had suddenly discovered a whole new world to learn and explorer. Ever since that fateful event Rianne would scour hell searching for more summoning circles in order to return back to the world of the living even if it was briefly. And after years of this she had enough. She had her mind stubbornly set on disobeying her sacred duty and leaving hell not just for a brief summon but for a permanent adventure in the world of the living. And she finally got her chance when a group of villains broke through the hell gate way and had made their way to the palace of king yemma. Rianne and several other strong oni guards where dispatched to chase after them and bring them back to hell before they could escape, and under this pretence Rianne left hell and after it the palace of king yemma to chase after her dream of exploring the living world. She ran off and jumped through the gateway of otherworld before anyone could notice or stop her. She had finally done it, she had made it to the world of the living, and so her new and greatest adventure could begin. Equipment. As weapon Rianne has an Oni Kanabo she named 'Inevitable' as everyone she ever faced in combat while wielding this weapon has fallen to it. The kanabo is made of solid black hell steel and weighs exactly a ton, making it almost unliftable and very unwieldy to anyone but an oni. It's studded spikes appear to be made of the same material but look red hot. And the handle is wrapped in a cardinal red silk, Rianne's Kanabo was forged in hell and has slain so much evil spirits and damned souls that it has gained a tainted red aura of it's own and because of this it will feel evil. When struck by this kanabo people will begin to feel the weight of their sins and evil deeds, the more of them they committed the more they will feel this pressure slowing them down and each strike of this weapon will be more painful than the last because of this. A truly good person will not have this effect (unless they had past sins) but it's still a heavy blunt weapon delivering impact on them. The Kanabo is magical and can change size (without changing weight) depending on Rianne's will. It can shrink until it looks like a small decoration on Rianne's belt or even so small it fit's inside a hollow spot in between her teeth. Power and techniques. As an Oni Rianne was born with an already immense amount of strength, but when compared to other Oni's she wasn't considered powerful or strong. However having spend most of her life fending for herself in hell while adventuring has made her grow into a fearsome warrior. Her strengths only increased when she became a hellguard and was constantly fighting some of the strongest villains and evil spirits out there. Rianne's aura of power exists out of bright blue and blood red flames that rise violently form her. And seem to mostly come from her hands and horns when she is allowing it to flow freely. As a hell guard Rianne adopted the Shugoki fighting style and made it so much her own that many younger Oni's see her as the inventor of it. *'Shugoki fighting style: '''Shugoki litteraly stands for guardian demon but despite it's name, the style isn't that common among hellguards. The main focus of a shugoki fighter is endurance and while at first glance they will appear slow and cumbersome, but taking this for a fact is a huge mistake as shugoki's will attack in fast strong burst, while tanking through your hits. (tl:dr fighting style like Broly) *'Oni stomach :' not exactly a skill or a power, but Rianne as an oni can devour and digest almost anything, rotten or poisonous. Without much side effects, however she will still taste like a regular person and so perfers to good foods like a normal person. *'Perfect Stance:' Using a infernal based magic when in this fighting stance Rianne can endure any hit without flinching, however in order to attack one needs to exit the stance. *'High Pain tolerance:' Rianne while capable of feeling pain, has as a creature of hell an immense tolerance for it, and as a shugoki she is used to a lot of punishment. *'Charge of the Oni: A sudden fast uninterruptible dash or leap forward where Rianne uses her Oni endurance to tank through anything thrown at her. *'''Demon Breath: A burning ki breath which is charged by breathing in, the deeper the breath the stronger the attack. *'Ki indigestion :' Rianne can *eat* (read breath in) enemy ki and spit it back at someone. *'Oni's Embrace: '''Rianne grabs hold of her opponent and throws him/her on her shoulders, grabbing hold of her kanabo on each end and pulling it down onto them, breaking the opponents spine. *'Inferfal Fire Ki manipulation:' Rianne is capable of manifesting ki outside of her body in the shape of infernal flames, through a variety of techniques (waves, orbs, etc). The flames are either red or blue, with blue being the more powerful ones. *'Oni manifestation :' Rianne is capable of having her infernal chi manifest outside of her body in the shape of a giant demon head and hands which appear behind her in spectral form and can follow her movements with a slight delay. Transformations. *'Oni-ken''' : Sometimes mistakenly called 'demonic will' is a transformation technique that multiplies the user's ki, increasing their power and speed that has been exclusively used by oni's for ages. Some even say that the great North Kai was inspired by this technique to create his kiao-ken. When used the users aura becomes sharp and more violent but just like the kiao-ken the oni-ken has the drawback that it can call up on more ki then the user's body can handle and thus damaging them. *'True Form ': (secret for now) Category:New Characters